*69
Jake gets a new crush; Charles and Anaya’s mother comes to start trouble. Plot Ro Ro and Jake are walking in the Wastelands to Jamal’s house to visit. “So when I say his hair is perfect for a boy, I mean, it’s literally perfect. And those blushing cheeks, so wonderful.” Jake says, bragging about Elijah. “Jake, that’s a lot of exaggeration. Yeah, he’s cute but I’m sticking to Jamal, I love him.” Ro Ro says. “I don’t curse but, your man’s a critical butthole, and he’s not much to look at either,” Jake comments, “To me, he should be grateful that somebody wants him cause at the rate he’s going, he’d never get a sane girlfriend. She’d have to be straight out of the mental asylum.” Jake and Ro Ro continue walking for a while and Jake starts to wonder where they’re going. “I know, it’s weird but these Al-Sallal children don’t like to be seen and their house practically hides.” Ro Ro says, and he creates a windstorm to reveal an underground passageway and points for Jake to go down. The two brothers go down and see a long hallway and a light at the end. “Now, knowing Jamal, there are probably some unnecessary traps down this hallway." Jake proceeds to go first and acrobats his way dow the hall, flipping and cartwheeling, avoiding each and every trap, and does an 5 star finisher split at the end. When he turns around, Ro Ro walks completely intangible down the entire hallway, and every trap goes straight through him while Jake watches with a shocked look on his face. “What? What you did was just as unnecessary as these traps. He may be smart but he’s only smart enough to make traps for humans only.” Ro Ro says and the two walk in the door. When they walk in they see Jamal and Elijah and their sister playing a game on his laptop. Ro Ro walks over to Jamal to give him a hug but Jamal pulls out a pencil and attempts to stab him, but Jake disintegrates the pencil with a sun beam, and the five start conversations. Back at Kahn Palace, Bitch Puddin' is pacing back and forth angrily in Mace and Ace’s room about Ro Ro going to see Jamal. “I just hate that Mexican bastard! I don’t know what Ro Ro sees in that arrogant cynical asshole!” Bitch Puddin’ exclaims while Mace and Ace watch with neutral faces. “I mean, yeah, he’s smart, but the nigga has no common sense whatsoever! He can knock over a glass of milk and leave it there and his excuse is, ‘I didn’t know how to wipe it up’.” “Bitch Puddin’ you need to calm down,” Ace says, “Ro Ro already told us that he loves him for who he is.” “I could’ve sworn Ro Ro was a bottom because he’s the one supposed to be getting fucked, but he must be a top cause he’s in love with a fucking asshole!” Bitch Puddin’ replies angrily. “Well, we have no reason to hate him. We don’t like Ro Ro’s decision but it is his decision, so we can’t do or say anything really.” Ace says, but Mace looks over to him and says, “I don’t have a reason to hate him, but you do.” “What is that reason?” Ace asks. “Remember when we were reviewing Jamal’s life on the Tree of Life, and we found out that he nicknamed himself ‘Ace’.” Mace replies with a sinister smile. Ace gets an angry look on his face and says, “I will never be compared to that cynical poofy-haired Mexican asshole that always has to put logic into a situation that doesn’t even correspond with the situation.” “He also stole Jake’s name, ‘The Sun’. That’ll turn Jake into how he was against Dionne.” Mace says. Bitch Puddin’ starts to process this seemingly accurate information and asks to see the Tree of Life to which Mace declines. “This information can ruin lives, and you’re the type of person that would pull that shit on someone.” Mace says, to which Bitch Puddin’ replies, “You’re also that type of person who would pull that shit.” Mace admits that he would do it and decides to let Bitch Puddin’ see the Tree of Life. Ace makes a portal and the trio go in it and to Bitch Puddin’s surprise, he sees a giant oak tree who’s life leaves act as the realm’s sky. “This is the tree of life, the only thing present in this realm…besides the tree guardians and the life and death monkeys.” Ace says. Bitch Puddin’ looks into the leaves and sees black and white monkeys frolicking around in the tree. Bitch Puddin’ also sees smaller trees that also extend into the sky and questions that there should only be one tree of life. “The other trees are to support the sky so the monkeys have things to grab on, and they all share roots with the tree of life.” Mace explains. The two twins walk up to the base of the tree and call down a monkey and tell it to bring Jamal’s life force. The monkey goes up and comes back almost immediately from getting Jamal’s life force and gives it to Mace. “This contains every moment, every thought, every memory and secret Jamal has ever experienced.” Mace says. “It also contains his biology. From grandmother to who started him from the beginning.” Ace says. Mace gives Bitch Puddin’ Jamal’s life force and he taps it and it expands to a large screen with a Wikipedia-style table of contents. “Oh my Kahn, you even have videos of every event,” Bitch Puddin’ says, “Even a live camera footage of what he’s doing now.” “Every person even has a life movie of every event that’s happened between the day they were born to the previous day of the present.” Mace explains. In the palace, there’s a knock on the doors and Jalen goes to answer. When he opens the door, he’s shocked to see a face he hasn’t seen in 1,000 years. “Michelle? Michelle Archer, is that really you?” Jalen asks in shock. “Yes Jalen, it’s me,” Michelle answers, “I didn’t come to see you, I came for business - to take my children from you.” Nya and Chica come to the door and asks what the commotion is. “Hello Nya,” Michelle says with a smug tone, “I see you’ve still got that trifling attitude and rotund figure.” “Stop using words you don’t even know the definitions to.” Nya remarks. “Anyway, I’ve come to take my children into my custody.” “What do you mean your custody. You gave Charles and Anaya up, they’re legally Jalen’s now.” Chica says. “I don’t give a flying fuck, and I’m not gonna take this shit from a prostitution whore.” Michelle says and pushes the three out the way and walks up to the fifth floor to the rooms. She opens the door to Anaya’s room and sees her and Iyana and Charles and Anaya and Charles both say, “Mom?” and Michelle grabs her kids by their arms. Chica tries to stop her but Michelle pushes her down the stairs and she topples over Nya and Jalen and walks out the palace and gets into her car. “Now, I’m taking you two to where you belong - with your mommy cause Ro Ro is a bad influence on you and Nya can’t be your maternal nurturer.” Michelle says and drives off right when Jalen gets outside. Bitch Puddin’ watches the live footage through Jamal’s eyes and sees Ro Ro and Jake and Elijah and is confused on why Jake is there. “What’s Jake doing there?” Bitch Puddin’ asks. Mace and Ace freeze up in fear due to knowing something Bitch Puddin’ doesn’t. “Well, answer.” Bitch Puddin’ says. “He’s over there to provide back up for Ro Ro,” Mace answers, “You know, just in case Jamal tries to beat Ro Ro.” Bitch Puddin’ watches Ro Ro tell Jamal he loves him and he and Jake go home, prompting Bitch Puddin’ and the twins to leave the tree of life. Ro Ro and Jake come through the palace doors to see Jalen crying on the couch with Nya and Chica holding onto his shoulders. “What’s wrong Jalen?” Jake asks. Ro Ro watches Jake attempt to console Jalen and he goes upstairs to his room. While walking to his room he decides to stop by his grandchildren’s rooms to say he’s back but when he gets to Anaya’s room he sees Iyana crying and he asks where Anaya and Charles are and Iyana reveals the bad news. Ro Ro tells her that her father is coming to get her to take her home and he runs downstairs to Jalen. “That bitch took my grandbaby and my grandson?” Ro Ro exclaims. Jalen nods his head and Ro Ro gets angry and storms out the palace. Mace, Ace and Bitch Puddin’ look around the corner from the hallway and see Ro Ro storm out to which Ace comments, “Looks like Jamal’s not the only possible problem Ro Ro has.” Short: That So Jabari (Get Real) Jabari goes into Charles' room in the palace and turns on the light to see what he calls "desolate". Chica happens to walk past to see Jabari missing his friend and goes in to cheer him up. "It's alright uncle Jabari, we'll see Charles again." Chica says. "I know, but when," Jabari asks, looking at Charles' butt imprinted into his bed, "When will he come back to play me on Xbox?" Jabari dramatically exclaims. Chica is angrily puzzled by Jabari's reason for missing Charles and says, "Oh get real Jabari. Do you miss him for him or do you miss having someone to play with on Xbox other than Ice?" Ice overhears his name and rushes to the room. "What, you don't like to play me on Xbox you fat fuck?" Ice asks angrily. "Look, I'm just saying. All you and Deon and Jamal like to talk about is anime and random video games nobody but you geeks like." Jabari answers. Chica and Ice stare at him with nasty looks with their arms folded and Jabari says, "Look, I don't have to deal with you two bullshitters. I'm going to cheer up my nephew," and he goes to Jalen's room where Ro Bo is sitting on the bed watching his little brother outburst, trying consoling him. "I just don't understand how that bitch ''could come out of nowhere and take ''my ''children away from me, a Kahn?" Jalen exclaims. "Well, I do find it unorthodox little bro, but you kind of kept the woman away from her children for 200 years. Remember when you two used to actually be together and raised them together?" Ro Bo explains. Jabari walks in the room and joins in the conversation, adding, "Remember, you two almost got ''married, but you chickened out at the alter, claiming you 'still wanted your youth and didn't want that bitch to ruin it'." Ro Bo gives Jabari a nasty look and Jalen gets upset over the memory and punches Jabari in his throat (yes he has one), and Ro Bo grabs him and hold him back and tells Jabari to just leave. Jabari, feeling no one wants his presence goes to bed with the thought of Charles being the only one that tolerated him gone, possibly forever.